


Hero! Seven

by JoJo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: The Magnificent Seven boys are all heroes - mostly because of each other.





	Hero! Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Mumford & Sons


End file.
